


Behind Closed Doors

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: There are certain pressures associated with being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, especially when everyone assumes you're a Dominant without a Submissive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



“No no, good night to you!” Tony flashed his hundred-watt smile, the wide, fake one he used for press conferences, and waved as the elevator door closed, muffling the din of the ongoing party. “Jarvis, how are things upstairs?”

“Just as you left them sir. Shall I have your accessories laid out for your arrival?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Tony leaned against the cool metal of the elevator wall and let his head thump back. He could still feel hands on him, all those desperate little touches, Subs who saw his bare wrists as a signal that he was fair game. He’d smiled and bantered in the face of their flirting, but he never stopped counting the seconds until he had logged a reasonable amount of time at the party and could escape back to the penthouse. 

The elevator dinged pleasantly, and the door slid open to reveal Tony’s private apartment, serene and safe. DUM-E waited in the hallway holding a tray with the items Tony never took out of this place. He shed his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves before clipping the twin metal bracelets around his wrists: the symbols of his commitment as a Dominant. 

He toed off his shoes and padded into the living room, where his Submissive waiting, wearing the match to Tony’s cuffs-- a sleek metal collar that also never left this room. Steve knelt on the floor just where Tony had left him. His arms were still bound behind his back with a thin ribbon--a reminder more than a true restraint, and his cock was still flushed and full, the ring around its base gleaming enticingly. 

Tony felt the tension he’d been carrying during the party leech out of him as Steve looked up and met his eyes. Tony allowed himself a moment of indulgence, a quick touch of Steve’s cheek, before detouring to the bar to pour himself a scotch. “You know, I got four offers tonight. Three from people I’d never even seen before.”

The sound Steve made in response might have been a growl. 

“As if what I want is an anonymous body, someone who would do whatever I wanted without question.” When Tony turns around, Steve is frowning at him, and Tony lets out a breath and shakes off the memory of the greedy eyes and clutching hands of all those social climbers. “What do you think? Is that what I like in a Sub?”

“No,” Steve said with a low chuckle. 

“No what?”

“No sir,” Steve said, emphasizing the word with a cheeky bow of his head.

“Damn right.” Tony left his drink at the bar and came to kneel before Steve. He placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and took a moment to enjoy the harmonic resonance of his cuffs and Steve’s collar-- the proximity-activated sympathetic vibration programmed into the chips Tony had embedded in their accessories. “This is what I want. This is what kept me going, knowing you were up here. I need this.”

“I know, sir.” Steve leaned forward just enough to touch his forehead to Tony’s, to let them share the same air, the same breath. “Tony, I know.”

“Right.” Tony pushed to his feet and backed up a few paces to admire the only Submissive he’d ever wanted. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
